


What Shall We Do with a Drunken Summoner

by nikei_senpai



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, give lewyn more love uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikei_senpai/pseuds/nikei_senpai
Summary: A voting gauntlet loss leaves Kiran drunk and out of their mind, along with an exasperated Lewyn being put in charge of taking care of them.
Relationships: Levn | Lewyn & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Levn | Lewyn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What Shall We Do with a Drunken Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> First story, yay! I actually wrote this after a certain voting gauntlet where Lewyn lost to Nino, mainly because I was still pissed about one of my favorite characters getting trounced by someone way more popular (nothing against Nino, I swear). I made some edits to make sure the summoner was gender-neutral just so I could let the readers insert themselves into the story without any pronoun issues. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

They had lost. Nino’s team had secured a victory over that of Lewyn; a rather crushing one, to be exact. Naturally, a celebration was in order for the victors before their next match.

Being on Lewyn’s team, though, Kiran felt the only way to deal with this defeat was to force themselves to forget about it.

And that meant drinking to the point of having to be carried back home by Lewyn, whom they had brought to the voting gauntlet with them. He didn’t appear to have any problems with carrying them after their post-battle tavern run, what with the merges and buffs he gained from dealing with them, but inside, he was practically dying.

His summoner--the summoner who was always so focused during battle and helping everyone out without any complaints--had lost it. Kiran had succumbed to the alcohol in just three bottles, letting despair take over their body.

Oh boy.

***

“Fuuuck…” Upon reaching their room, the first things Kiran managed to do were groan and collapse onto Lewyn’s bed, face-first.

“Duuude, I--why’n the fuck even did I think doin’ this stupid gauntlet was a good idea…”

Lewyn sighed and sat down next to them, removing his scarf from his head. “I really shouldn’t have let you drink that much...look at you. You’re not yourself right now.”

“But I AM me…” The summoner rolled onto their back, positioning themselves so their head was resting on Lewyn’s lap. “I’m still K’ran...the lil dumbass y’stuck with f’like...a fuckin’ year now…”

“See? You’re even slurring your words. This isn’t you at all…” The bard looks down at Kiran and brushes their hair away from their face. “If this is because of the gauntlet itself, I assure you it’s not as big of a deal as you believe it to be. I’m just happy I participated with you at my side.”

“B’like...the feath--” Kiran was suddenly cut off.

“We already have a lot of feathers back at the castle. We don’t need any more.”

“And our o--”

“Orbs aren’t a problem when you’re adept at collecting them.”

“But--”

“Kiran.”

“I--”

“No.”

Before Kiran could open their mouth to speak once more, Lewyn placed his thumb over it in hopes of silencing them. “Just...don’t speak. Go to bed. You’re clearly drunk.”

The summoner kissed his thumb before rolling onto their side, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “I’m not sleepin’ unless I’m sleepin’ w’you…”

A smirk appeared on Lewyn’s lips as he laid down, positioning Kiran so they were resting against his chest. “Is that so? Hmm...perhaps I can take care of that for you.”

Lewyn wrapped one arm around the summoner’s waist and gently cradled their face with his other hand, pulling them in for a kiss. Kiran immediately melted into the kiss, moaning as the bard’s fingers molded into their ass and he sucked on their bottom lip. The summoner’s hands found their way under his shirt, stroking his bare back as their lips mashed against each other in a rough yet passionate manner.

Eventually, one of them had to run out of breath and pull away, that being the drunken summoner. They had tired themselves out and buried their face in Lewyn’s neck, breathing against his skin as they closed their eyes peacefully.

The bard chuckled softly at how tired Kiran became, stroking their hair and shivering at how their cold hands were still resting against his back. He never knew how cold their hands really were until now…

“Finally, you’re asleep...I’m never letting you drink again. You worried me…” Lewyn whispers, sighing as he plants a kiss on the top of Kiran’s head and wraps his arms around their torso protectively. “Sleep tight, my dear summoner…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give me any sort of constructive criticism or requests. Thank you for reading!


End file.
